


Christmas at the Waynes

by TheGodWith5Yen



Series: Building the Universe [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Character Death, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cigarettes, Crying, Family, Gay Male Character, Gen, Racist Language, Slurs, Universe Alteration, and we all know who it is, brief mentions of Jason having GAD and OCD, bruce and his kids are all poc btw, but brief and quickly shut down, but i mean not rlly in depth just mentioned, okay... they basically all gay but only one person talks about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: 2000- 2017. Various Christmas celebrations for the Wayne family.(Dick's POV through several Christmas' over seventeen years)





	Christmas at the Waynes

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this, so I hope you all enjoy!

**_December 25, 2000_ **

Little ribbons were strewn over the carpeted floor. The whole room was lit up with red and green lights that cast shadows in the unnatural colors. When the butler had time to put them up, Dick had no idea. Sometimes he wondered if Alfred Pennyworth was a magician or a fairy. His mom used to tell stories of little fairies that worked under people's noses to leave gifts and clean homes for nice people. Bruce was nice people.

“Like Santa?” He had asked.

His mother had laughed, stroked his head and said, “Oh, well, I suppose so, my little robin.”

Dick had stopped believing in Santa when he was nine, but is he were real, then he would definitely be Alfred. Maybe he could ask the man to grow a big white beard to match his moustache! That’d be funny!

The large tree that had been up all month long finally had presents under it, boxes large and wide and small assorted neatly and wrapped to perfection. Bruce was setting down some more presents, wrapped messily with tape visible and scrunched up on the wrapping paper.

“My, my, looks like we have an early bird for once,” Alfred chuckled as he settled a red and white mug of tea on the coffee table.

“It’s Christmas, Alfred! And I’m living with the _coolest_ billionaire in Gotham. No! The whole state- no, no, the whole entire universe!” Dick hopped up in the air, arms spread wide. Bruce laughed.

The man quickly ran over to Dick and scooped him into his arms, causing Dick to squeal and kick out, calling out that one day he would be bigger and stronger and defeat Bruce, the ultimate evil, as he pounded at Bruce’s large back. His face felt hot when Bruce finally, gently, set him down on the sofa next to Alfred.

Dick loved whenever his adoptive father laughed and played around with him. It made the stress lines on his forehead disappear. Alfred had told Dick how glad he was that he was there. “I find the mansion much livelier now. It does Master Bruce good. Thank you.”

It was funny. They thanked him, when all he wanted to do was continuously thank them. For giving him a real, settled house. For giving him meals, and getting him everything he ever wanted. They were the best people. And Dick saw plenty of bad people.

“So, when do we open presents?” Dick asked, glancing between his two caretakers. The two men seemed to have a silent staring contest argument before Bruce sighed, defeated and waved his hand over to the tree.

“I wanted us to have breakfast first, but Alfred insists on this new tradition.”

“Well, that’s why Alfred is awesome!” Dick exclaimed as he leaped over to the tree. He immediately searched the labels to know which belonged to who.

“So I’m cool and you’re awesome, guess we’ll never know who he likes better,” Bruce said with a chuckle. Alfred snorted, and even Dick was turned away he knew the butler had raised his his mug to his lips as he retorted back, “Oh don’t be in denial Master Bruce. I’m sure we all know who Master Dick prefers.”

Dick let out manic giggles at the men as he pulled out all of his presents. He grinned at his caretakers, the best men who could ever know, who just smiled back and held up their mugs in a cheers.

 

  ** _December 25, 2008_ **

Move.

Just do it, it’s family. Plus Alfred’s sublime food. Now that was a great motivator. He could make it through an hour of two with Bruce and the little punk. Okay, no. The kid. Not that Dick didn’t like Jason, he was alright whenever he didn’t spout out something insulting or was in the process of elaborately stealing a packet of cigarettes from Dick’s pockets. Dick just couldn’t get over Bruce springing up a random kid like that. Giving him Dick’s nickname, even if he stopped using it for the field. But, Jason was fine. Dick shouldn’t blame the kid.

So, with a large sigh, Dick peeled his forehead off the door of his apartment, pushed the band in his hair up, and finally stepped out, holding a few presents in his arms. It was still early, a little past six, and he doubted Jason would be up and digging through presents by the time Dick showed up. He was already a teenager, and never seemed that excited about holidays, at least not when Dick asked.

When he finally got to the mansion, he made a quick call to Barbara, who answered in a bleary voice that she was staying at home to spend the holiday with her father. “You have my gifts right?”

Dick held the phone up with his shoulder as he gathered the gifts. “Yeah, I do babe. Just wanted to make sure if you were coming or not. I’ll give everyone best wishes from you.” Babs made a noise similar to ‘love, bye’ and they hung up. With a deep breath, Dick straightened his shoulders, shook his head, and plastered a large grin on his face.

Best behavior, no matter how much punching Bruce sounds like a good idea.

Alfred answered the door, wearing a headband with brown antlers and a glowing red nose hanging loosely around his neck.

“Loving the look Alf. Though, I’ve always pegged you as a Santa man.” He smiled at the butler who gave him a warm smile and took a few presents from his arms. Once Dick had a free arm, he have Alfred a half hug and a smacking kiss on the side of the mans balding head.

“You just want me for my cooking skills.” Alfred sniffed, but had a overall pleased smile.

Dick pretended to think for a minute. “No! I mean, your cleaning doesn’t hurt. So, is Jason awake?”

His question was answered the minute he walked into the main room. Bruce was sitting in the armchair, reading the newspaper, with Jason cuddled next to him, his head under Bruce’s armpit. Jason was playing with a handheld _Nintendo_. Jason locked eyes with Dick and gave him an unsure smile.

“Hey Jason.” Dick smiled, feeling awkward. He shuffled with the gifts he was still holding before making his way to the tree and set them down. “That the new one? The, uh, _dsi_ right?”

The teenager nodded and held the bright blue device closer to his chest.

“What game you playing?” Dick asked, coming closer to them. God, he felt so weird with both of them. What- how was he usually with Bruce? He just. He couldn’t give him a hug. It felt too weird now, with all the fighting the two of them were having. Bruce gave him a curt nod and Dick smiled tightly.

“Uh, Alfie got me _Pokemon Diamond_.” Jason shrugged his shoulders. The teenager looked past Dick at the tree. “Any of those… for me?”

Of course. Dick grinned and nodded. “Yeah, a few are for you. Oh, I brought Babs gifts. She’s spending the day with the Commissioner.”

Jason grinned, wide and with pure joy of Christmas. He had little crooked and chipped teeth. He closed the game and stood up, elbowing Bruce on his way up. The man winced and hissed, but Dick and Jason both laughed at him. Jason gave Dick a look, but was still smiling.

“Wait- is this?” Jason exclaimed excitedly as he carefully ripped apart the wrapping paper. Dick had never seen anyone so precise while unwrapping a gift, like he was going to pick them up and reuse it for another occasion. “ _Where the Red Fern Grows_. I never got to read it all…”

Alfred had showed Dick the long list of books Jason had written that he wanted to get. Bruce had offered to buy them all at once, but apparently Jason had wanted to receive them all naturally, and refused to keep any from the vast collection the Wayne family had accumulated over the years (even if he did read them intensely). Dick and Barbara bought him two books each, three which actually weren’t on the list.

Jason opened them all, a wide grin on his face. “ _The Golden Compass_. Isn’t that that movie? With the cool ass polar bear?” He asked as he flipped over the book, his hands caressing the spine, and read the back cover.

“Yeah, Babs read them and thought you would love them.” Dick smiled, glad that his little brother liked his gifts. Dick blinked and huffed out a small chuckle. That was the first time he thought of Jason as his brother. Without much thought, uncharacteristic for the detective he was raised as, Dick said, “Anything for my little brother. Wait, no, no cigarettes. I’ll personally stop smoking if that’s what it takes.”

Bruce gave him a look that said he didn’t even know Dick smoked and greatly disapproved. Jason’s grin grew even wider, a classic little Robin smile, mischievous and happy and ready for anything.

“Thanks man. Though, really, you quitting is as likely as you cutting off your long, luscious locks.” The kid gave a pointed look at Dick’s hair, which, admittedly, was becoming a hassle with how long it was. He liked it though.

“Guess you’re right about that,” He ran his hand through the thick strands before reflexively tightening the ponytail.

“Well,” Alfred strolled in with a plate of pastries, “at least Master Richard grew out of the mullet.”

Jason gasped in delight and chaos assumed as a chorus of laughter and Dick exclaiming it was never a mullet, that he had fashion sense, that maybe it had been a little bit a mullet.

  

**_December 25, 2010_ **

Dick stared at the colorful books he had carefully stacked inside his closet months ago when he bought them. At the time, he had full intention to wrap them up. He was supposed to hand them to Jason, who would smile, excited to see what books he had gotten this year.

    _The Catcher in the Rye._

_Their Eyes Were Watching God._

_The Outsiders._

_The Hobbit._

He picked up one of the books. He ran his hand over the cover, smooth to the touch with little indents at the title and author name. He opened it up and flipped through the pages, putting it near his cheek, the pages leaving him little caressing, brief kisses as he flipped it open. He’d seen Jay do this a few times. Dick placed the book down in his lap. Stared.

Finally, he opened to page one and read.

 

**_December 25, 2011_ **

Tim was hanging from Bruce’s shoulders when Dick got to the Manor. For once, Bruce was the one who opened the door, and lo and behold, the little eleven year old, in all his seventy pound glory, was swinging his legs around and his only support was his clasped hands at the base of Bruce’s throat. Bruce looked indifferent to it all, despite being choked by a preteen.

“Hey.” Tim said in his timid little voice. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Dick smirked, trying his best not a flail with the assortment of presents in his arms. “What’d Bruce do now?”

“Be a big butt!” Tim exclaimed before giving a shout and propelling forward, his little bony knee making contact with Bruce’s back. The man flinched, but made no attempt to make the kid stop.

“I told him to wait for presents until you came. Let’s get it over with.” Bruce made a show of groaning, causing Tim to laugh. Dick followed them into the den, where the large tree was decorated with little candy canes and more gifts than there had been since Dick could remember. Someone had dropped a bottle of glitter, so now little silver shinies glimmered all across the floor. Alfred stared at the floor with distaste where he sat comfortably on the sofa, glass of wine in hand.

“Wine already Alfie?” Dick grinned over at him. Next to the butler was Kate, who had taken to coming to Wayne Manor for holidays after Jason had di-, and Marie, Tim’s caretaker while his parents were away. _When aren’t they_ , Dick thought bitterly as he placed all the presents down. Alfred blinked and Dick realized what he called him. He opened his mouth to apologize, or- or something when Alfred spoke.

“Well, Miss Kane insisted I take a drink with her for celebrations sake.” Alfred took a large sip from the glass. “I find that I like Miss Kane’s style.” Dick laughed and gave the old man a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Aunt Kate,” Dick gave her a hug while the woman shuddered.

“God, makes me feel old whenever you dare utter that. ‘Aunt.’” Kate pressed a kiss on _his_ cheek, before pulling away and muttering, “Shit. That was such as aunt-ly thing to do.” Dick laughed again. God, he loved his family. “Hey, where’s that girlfriend of yours, the one with legs for days?”

“Kory is-” he glanced at Marie, “at the homeless shelter, spending time with kids who don’t have anywhere to go or celebrate. She loves the kids so much and just couldn’t step away.”

Translation- In San Francisco, with the young Teen Titans who only have the tower as a home and the team as a family. She had set up a party, that Garfield had been excited about since December started. It was a little tradition she had started a few years back and was reluctant to change it.

Marie cooed. “Your girlfriend sounds so nice Richard!” Dick nodded in agreement before giving her a firm handshake and handing her the present he bought for her. “Oh Richie! You didn’t have to!”

“Well, Tim’s dragging you to all our family events.” Dick smiled and shrugged. “Speaking of that little rascal.” He glanced over at Tim, who was excitedly searching the large pile for all his presents. Bruce had a little camera in his hands had was taking pictures of everyone, trying to commit it all to memory. Dick smiled at his father when he turned the camera towards him. Odd, how sometimes it hit Dick that he really saw Bruce as a dad, that he had known Bruce longer than he had his own father.

They watched with identical looks of melancholy as Tim ripped opened all his gifts, thanking everyone profusely. Bruce smiled at him and pat his back gently. Tim had been right, Batman will always need a Robin. Their small family had shrunk, but had grown once again the moment Tim had proclaimed his knowledge of their lives and wedged his way into it with his bony little elbows and deep determination.

  Dick and Bruce helped Tim and Marie stuff all of his presents into her car and waved bye as they drove off back home. “Do we have to leave now Marie?” Tim had pouted and crossed his arms. “Home is boring!” Marie have him a look that made Tim purse his lips, but climb into the car anyways.

“He needs to bulk up.” Dick said with a grin as he still waved towards the car. “He’s basically a stick.”

“He’s eleven.”

Dick raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “Yeah, but still small. Makes me worry. I know it worries you too.” What made him even  more worried was Joker, who was in his cell at Arkham, had been since Jason. It had been more than a year, yet Dick couldn’t shake the bad feeling in his stomach that something was going to happen.

Joker may have permanent residence at the asylum, but that didn’t mean he stayed there the whole time. The fact that he had been there for so long worried Dick beyond measure. He was going to strike, and he wanted to be prepared. He wanted to to make sure Tim was as safe as he could be. That nothing bad would happen to another brother.

Bruce must have known his thoughts, possibly even thinking along the same lines. His large hand rested on his back. Dick turned towards him and his head fell on his father’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his thick waist and squeezed.

“I can’t let anything happen to him. I can’t- I wasn’t there for Jay and- oh God, Dad, I miss Jay so much, I miss him so much,” Dick blabbered into Bruce’s shoulder, letting the tears he had been holding in the moment he remembered why Kate had began showing her face around more to them. He held on tight to Bruce, to his father, feeling very much like the ten year old he was when Bruce took him in and held him just like this as he weeped for his parents.

“I still buy him books.”

“... me too.”   

  

**_December 25, 2012_ **

Cass was holding up a little black cat, with wide blinking eyes, up at him when he turned around from setting his gifts down. She and the cat blinked at him expectantly. Dick first pat his sister's head, then the cats. Cass gave him a shy, happy smile. She was wearing one of Bruce’s old flannels and fluffy bunny slippers.

Bruce was absolutely spoiling her.

(She deserved it all though)

Tim glanced up at Dick, with sleepy eyes. He was laying upside down on the sofa with his head hanging just off it. “Hey dude.”

“Hey Tim!” Dick tapped his little brother's forehead, causing the kid to hiss at him. “Wow, moody pants over here.”

Probably mostly just upcoming natural teenage angst. Tim had shot up a few inches the past year, and gained a bit of muscle, and gained a bit of cynicism and biting sarcasm with that muscle. Dick wasn’t sure if that was something he had suppressed with his parents, but wasn’t very keen on asking details, especially since the accident.

“I’m afraid Master Tim has been a ‘moody pants’ since I cut him off from drinking coffee.” Alfred said as he walked back into the room, an equally tired looking Bruce strolling in behind him. Cass bound over to the two men, who did the same action Dick had upon arrival.

“Timmy, you know if you drink coffee it’ll stunt your growth! You are already short as it is.” Dick cackled at the withering look Tim shot towards him. “C’mon, don’t be such a lug!” Dick grabbed the kid, one arm wrapped around his leg, the other Tim’s left arm. He awkwardly carried Tim, swinging him, towards the tree. Tim whined and groaned, but settled down once Dick gently plopped him onto the carpeted floor.

Cassie sat down next to them, petting the fluffy kitten, watching everyone expectantly. She held up her hands and clumsily said _more gifts?_ Bruce sat down next to her and nodded, handing her a little wrapped box. Cassandra grinned and let the little kitten wander off her lap as she carefully unwrapped the box. Dick watched, a sudden sadness washing over his body.

Cassandra held up a little silver chain with little charms- a heart, a boxing glove, a cat- hanging from it. “Pretty,” She mouthed.

“I’m glad you like it, though I was thinking we could go to the store and you can see what charms you would like to have on there.” Bruce smiled at Cass. Cassie nodded enthusiastically and began to sign, fast and clumsy since she was still learning ASL. Tim joined in the conversation, the two of them bringing up ideas for what kind of charm to buy.

 _Bat_ , Cass signed excitedly, her arms atop her chest before she teared them away from her body to wave her hands in a silent clap.

“Are you applauding yourself?” Bruce asked with a quirk of his lips. Dick laughed and held his sister close to his chest. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

They played around and opened presents together. Tim was finally out of his bad mood, Bruce was laughing and… it reminded Dick of before Jason’s death. He smiled and tried to keep his thoughts away from Jay, to bat away any sadness he could.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention- Alfred was gathering up the trash. The old man had gathered up the still intact paper from Cass’s presents. He walked out of the den with only those in his hands. Dick quickly excused himself with a grin and followed Alfred, his smile wavering as he turned.

“Hey Alf, everything good here?” Dick set his hand on the man’s back, but didn’t turn his head to see his face.

From the corner of his eye he noticed Alfred reach up and wipe his eyes with his sleeve. “Just a silly… just a silly old man.”

Dick glanced at the wrapping paper. “It’s alright to be sad Alfred. It’s not silly at all. We’re all still mourning. You were his grandpa, you spent so much time with him, you have the right to cry whenever you want.”

The paper crinkled in Alfred’s hands. “He deserved better.”

If Bruce had heard that, he would half taken offense and held it close to his heart for months. He would have put the blame and guilt he felt for so long back on his shoulders. But Dick understood. Alfred knew they were the best home for Jay, but he could have done more, better, when he was still alive. Dick wished he had been a better brother.

“You gave him the best you could. You did so much.” Dick grabbed his grandfather's hand, which let go fast from the paper, and pressed a brief kiss on his knuckles. “Don’t believe otherwise.”

They stood there for a while, Dick watching with an awe close to fear as tears streamed down Alfred’s cheeks. Finally, they moved. The wrapping paper was thrown out and they returned to the rest of the family. Tim was texting Kon, Cassandra and Bruce were playing with the kitten. Bruce looked up up Dick and Alfred and held up the kitten.

Alfred laughed and pat the cat then Bruce on the head. Bruce scowled, but immediately let a grin slip past his facade.

“So,” Dick slung his arm across Bruce’s shoulders and raised an eyebrow, “where’d that kitty cat come from?”

The only thing better than seeing his father smile was seeing him blush, just a bit, without meaning to. Dick laughed and stole the cat from Bruce’s hands.

 

**_December 25, 2013_ **

“Bruce, are you sure?” Dick glanced over to his girlfriend, dressed in only his t-shirt and long red and green socks. Her flaming red hair was practically a blanket over the sheets on their bed. She blinked at him, finally waking up. “Okay, no celebration then.” Bruce hung up then, so Dick set his phone down and shook his head.

“You’re not celebrating with your family?” Koriand’r asked, her voice raw with sleep. She licked her lips and crawled over next to him, where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Is this because of Jason?”

Dick pressed his face in her abundance of hair. “Yeah. He just wants to be a moody prick, as per usual. Like he doesn’t have three other kids who love him and want to be there for him. Like he’s the only one impacted by Jay somehow still being alive. And pissed.”

Kory hummed and rubbed his bare arms. “Oh, Dick, I’m sorry. Come with me to the Tower to celebrate with the the Titans. It will be fun.”

It was tempting, going instead to see his friends. Forget for a few hours the mess of his life. That the little brother he missed so much was now a man, a man so filled with rage and hate that Dick barely recognized him. Dick wondered if Jason’s anxiety and OCD was worse than before, or if whatever brought him back had cured him of his mental health issues. Replaced it with pure, undiluted rage towards Bruce, for not making the right choice to rid the world of-

“I don’t think I’m a very good person to be around right now. I’m sorry Kory.” Dick shook his head and looked away from her.

Soft, warm fingers caressed his cheeks. “I love you. Now, rest.”

Dick did. For a while. Eventually, he stood up. Unsure what he was doing, Dick dressed into a pair of jeans and a Wonder Woman t-shirt. He bought it four years ago, with Jay. They bought matching t-shirts, in agreement that Diana was one hundred percent cooler and better than Batman. He smiled at the shirt, the good memories, and shoved it on. He grabbed the box in his closet, filled with books, that he had read and placed back, with no owner to truly give them the love they deserved. The wrapping paper was still out from Kory wrapping the Titans gifts, so he cut himself a large piece of paper and made work as he wrapped each book up as neatly as possible. All the books fit in a large red gift bag, so he stuffed them in and left the apartment.   

He drove towards Gotham. Parked in a decent neighborhood. He glanced up at the dark, winter sky. Up on that building, on that dirty looking gargoyle, he and Jason had looked out onto the city and bonded. White covered the city, but, thankfully, it had stopped falling a few hours back.

He walked without purpose.

No direction.

He just let his feet carry him along.

Was Jason okay? Was he all alone, in the streets of Gotham, all over again? God, Dick hoped not.

Then, he saw him. A pink _pan dulce_ in his hands, bundled up in a puffy navy blue jacket, looking warm, with a styrofoam cup of something on the table near his elbow. He was staring out towards nowhere, jaw clenched tight. The little curls at his forehead were white, as well as little patches of the skin on his nose and chin, as though he had been stained, tainted.

Dick made his way over, walking naturally, as though this meeting was planned.

“Hi.” Dick said dumbly, right in front of his resurrected little brother. He pointed to the chair across from Jay. “Do you mind?”

Jason eyed the bag in Dick’s hand, and the chair. A few seconds felt like eternity. “No. Hi.”

Dick sat down. He placed the bag near Jay’s feet. “These are for you. Merry Christmas.”

Their first Christmas together came to Dick’s mind. With Jason wary of Dick, but seeking his approval. Jason, who admitted he was scared that Dick hated him for stealing his past alter ego.

Now Dick seeking him out. Dick, who was admittedly scared that even with his brother back he would never get to see him again.

Jason carefully opened the paper of the first book he pulled out. He smirked when he saw what it was. They sat together, not speaking, as Jason unwrapped each present one by one, as he felt each cover and let each page kiss his cold cheek. Jason stared at his whole stack once he fished out the last book.

“Thanks.” His voice was so rough and deep. He was nineteen. Nineteen.

And full of rage and spite.

If he hadn’t- if none of this happened, he would have been in college. Talking about college finals and maybe even bring a date home. He’d be smiling, wide and big. He’d be happier then the fourteen year old kid that Bruce picked up from Crime Alley.  

But- he was murdered and hurt and felt betrayed. He was worse off than the kid he was when Dick first met him. He had rage in his eyes-

He locked eyes with Dick, his filling up with tears. “Thanks,” Jason rasped out. The two of them stared at each other, Jason visibly holding back. Then he burst. “Why? Just- just tell me why? I heard B’s lame ass excuses but I need to hear from you. Why’d you let Bruce replace me so quickly with that little chink and let that sick fuck live?”

“ _Jason_.” Dick snapped out, not intending to be pissed, but reacting automatically to the slur that fell off his brothers tongue so easily. “First of all never call my brother that. I know you don’t take shit from people who call you a ‘wetback’ or me a ‘gypsy,’ so don’t fucking use that word. Second, Tim’s Japanese. Third, you don’t think I didn’t fight for you?”

Jason was facing him, but his watery eyes were looking at his ear, refusing eye contact. His hands clenched at his _pan,_ squeezing the poor bread. “Yes.”

It was like being hit by- by-

God Dick had been hit by so many things- punches, bikes, death, that one time Tim accidentally lightly hit him with the Batmobile. But God damn did this feel worse than any of those things, individually or combined.

His little brother thought-

He-

Dick looked at the stark white strands in Jason’s hair. “I almost killed him. He was so close to dying. B stopped me. Said his usual shit about murder and right and wrong. And I just. I’m a fucking cop, I’ve killed people with a gun on the job when it became necessary. I thought about your, your words from that time you argued with B about how sometimes the line has to be crossed. And I felt awful about it but, Jason, he _murdered_ you. He- how couldn’t I try?”

“Was this before or after Babs?”

Dick stiffened and mumbled, “After.”

“So you did fucking nothing beforehand and now Barbara is paralyzed. Why- why aren’t you trying to kill him now?” Jason shook his head and hissed out, “ _You are just like Bruce._ You tried to act like you weren’t, but you are. He gave you all your fucking ideals and personality traits, even if you act like you don’t with that wide smile and hugs and shit. Bruce raised you. And I know he won’t say fucking shit, but he always liked you better, and I’m sure he likes that little Tim better too, cause you two were younger and bought into what he said. You didn’t know shit about the world until Bruce. Tim Drake, he was born in the same world Bruce was. Me? I’m a fucking street rat who hit him with a tire iron the first time we met. He couldn’t connect with me, make me believe the world could be better, really better, if we wore that little yellow ‘R.’ That it was possible to change the world with light pats on the back and letting the law decide how to deal with criminals. We can’t Dick. We- don’t give me that look. Tell me, do you really think it was wrong of me to murder those drug dealers, the ones who sold to kids. Was it wrong to get rid of them?”

Dick finally made eye contact with Jason. His tears were gone, replaced by anger and just… sadness. Dick felt his throat tighten. “You were excessive Jason, you chopped off their heads. Not to mention street thugs like that are easily replaceable.”

Jason laughed, loud and ugly and patronizing. “Made a precedent Dick. You sell there, I will kill them. They’re scared now. And yeah, they are replaceable that’s why Bruce has been doing this for more than twenty fucking years! Speaking of Bruce, it was awfully easy for him to cast my memory aside and bring Tim Drake as his new Robin.”

“Jason, you think I wanted Tim to replace you? He literally came to the manor, saying he knew our secret and that B needed a new Robin to be stable or whatever. I tried to not have him on, but he wormed into our lives and he was right. Bruce was devastated as hell without you. You say I’m like him, okay yeah, I see it. I hate it, but I see it. The- the reason, one of the reasons, I didn’t warm up to you right away was because of your connection. You were so close to him Jason! You don’t even realize it. You came out of nowhere, wearing my ‘R,’ and you were closer to my dad than I was!”

“I was not!” Jason shook his head furiously. “Don’t turn this conversation around like this asshole. We were talking about my replacement! The one you called your brother!”

Dick watched as a tear fell down Jason’s dark face. “I never thought of this as replacing you. It was moving on. I’m sorry you feel betrayed and hurt.”

“I- shut the fuck up you dick. I-” Jason licked his lips and stared at the gifts piled on top of the table. “I hate you. I hate all of you. Please leave me alone.”

So much of Dick didn’t want to leave. He wanted to hug his little brother and feel how real, how alive, he was. But, Jason needed space and time. He needed to let go of his demons. Dick left with a quick, “I love you” before jogging back towards the way he had wandered from. The streets were quiet and lonely, and Dick felt a deep sense of regret and hurt and hopelessness.

If only he could help his brother. If only he could understand his anger.

 

  ** _December 25, 2014_ **

Stephanie rested her head on Tim’s lap, staring at his hands play with a rubix cube. They were both wearing thick, ugly sweaters that had little red, green, and blue Christmas lights embedded in them. Stephanie picked up her head when she saw him and grinned. “Hey there Dickie! Get you’re good ole sister in law a gift?”

Dick sighed, as though this wasn’t the first thing he expected to come out of her mouth. “You know, I thought about it, but…” He pulled out a little wrapped box from his sweatshirts pocket and tossed it towards her. “Merry Christmas.”

Steph grinned even wider and opened the present. She squealed excitedly and pulled out the little _Baymax_ toy. “Dude, thanks. I fucking loved that movie. You know, Tim still doesn’t hear how the main character totally sounds like him! It’s, like, spot on!”

Tim rolled his eyes. “It’s not Steph.”

The two began to bicker and flirt, so Dick decided it was best to leave them be. God, were him and Babs ever like that? If so, Dick should belatedly apologize to Bruce for dealing with teen flirting. God was it awful. So obvious and awkward. At least whenever Bruce and Selina flirted it was subtle and often went over Dick’s head when he was younger.

Cass waved at him and gave him a peck on the cheek as he walked into the kitchen where her, Bruce, and Alfred were setting up for breakfast.

 _Sorry I couldn’t come earlier,_ Dick signed as he leaned against a chair and watched Alfred set the table, who was only redoing what Bruce had done with a look of distaste on his face.

Cass frowned and nodded in understanding. _Lot’s of work. At least you sent your present here beforehand._

“Wow, the only thing I’m good for, huh?” Dick said aloud with a laugh. His sister giggled and made a hum of agreement. “So, did _he_ stop by?”

Bruce stopped moving momentarily. If Dick hadn’t known Bruce, he would’ve worried the man had stopped all functioning, but this was pretty normal for whenever Bruce wasn’t sure on how to broach a subject. “ _He_ said he’ll drop by, but only to see Alfred.”

Dick nodded.

That’s pretty much how it’s been the past year Jason came back. They were lucky that his anger had seemed to dissipate and he was no longer blinded by the field of red he had when he first arrived back in Gotham. Mostly.

 _Koriand’r with the Titans?_ Cass asked. Cass had given Kory ‘sunshine’ as a name sign, which generally fit her.

Dick winced. “Um, Kory and I broke up. But, I’m sure she is.”

 _No, I’m sorry Dick._ Cass signed his name (happy, which also generally fit Dick) (it was sweet that that was how his little sister saw him) sadly and placed her hand on his shoulder. _I should have known._

“It’s okay Cassie. I didn’t really tell anyone. It’s been… it’s been hard without her.” Dick admitted, glancing at the kitchenware. He refused to meet Bruce’s eyes. “Let’s just have fun.”

His father and sister shared a look, but went along with him. _Only for Christmas,_ Cass signed with a sad smile. _Because we love you._

Christmas went on, with Stephanie being awkward and trying to not flirt with Tim while simultaneously trying to show Bruce she could be serious. Tim was actively flirting with Steph, which made Cass and Dick make faces at each other from across the table as they ate and try to sign at each other as discreetly as possible. Alfred disappeared for about an hour, which everyone tried their best to ignore. Cass, Stephanie, and Tim did their best to keep the happiness levels up, but it just wasn’t happening. Especially for Dick. This had to be one of the worst Christmases yet.

“I’m so sorry Steph,” Dick hugged her when he left. “This one sucked.”

“No, no, it’s all cool.” Stephanie ran a hand through her hair. “Beats being with my mom. I had a nice time. Um… Think I can catch a lift with you?”

Dick didn’t mind the detour, wasn’t completely up to going back to the empty apartment with reminders of Koriand’r around every corner. So he agreed to drive her. The drive was fairly quiet, except for Steph singing along to classic Christmas songs under her breath.

“I think I like Tim.” Stephanie said suddenly, twisting a lock of her hair. “But… I mean, I’m fifteen, he’s fourteen and-”

“Steph, that’s not a big difference. If you like him, don’t think of anything that can steer you away. Just go for it.” Dick turned towards Steph’s neighborhood. “You two are obviously into each other.”

Sirens sounded off and they both glanced around, but it wasn’t coming towards them. Stephanie wore a face that looked like a mask- hard and unwavering- as they came close to her house. “Yeah, thanks Dick.”

“Hey, you know,” Dick said as Stephanie opened the door to walk out. “Bruce wouldn’t mind if you stay at the manor.” Steph just nodded, gave him and tight smile, and walked briskly towards the door of her apartment building. Dick waited until she entered and was out of sight before driving away. If he circled around Gotham for an hour longer, that wasn’t anything. Just checking up on the neighborhoods.

 

  ** _December 25, 2016_ **

Dick rested his head against Bruce’s shoulder. The two of them watched the kids, the teenagers (with the exception of Cassie, who was now twenty-four, Dick sure felt old as hell thinking about that), open their presents and exclaim with jubilation. Alfred and Kate stood near them, sipping at wine and speaking in low tones. Stephanie was keeping close to Cass and Harper, who had finally agreed to spend a holiday over at the manor as long as she could drag her little brother along. Tim was shooting Steph apologetic looks whenever their loud joking subsided.

A lot happens a just two years. A lot happened in the sixteen years since Dick became part of the family of just two.

“God, I’m old.” Dick held his mug of hot chocolate close to his face to feel the heat.

Bruce scoffed. “Dick, you’re twenty-six. Hardly old.”

“Feel old.”

“If you’re old, what does that make me?” His dad asked. Although Dick wasn’t looking at him he could just _hear_ the slight tilt of his eyebrow.

“Uhhh, ancient?” Dick replied with a shit eating grin. “Before you ask. Alfred is an immortal being that feeds off your dark, brooding energy. With all that you have going on, I’d say he has a thousand more years to go. Wait, should we add in Tim’s preteen brooding? That’s a good hundred, at least.”

“I say three hundred, plus yours… a thousand, six hundred and twenty years.” Bruce mumbled out, causing Dick to huff out a laugh. He watched as his hot chocolate shook in its cup.

Bruce has been doing better this past year.

Time was wonders.

Dick sobered up and sucked in a breath. He hoped his next words wouldn’t set his dad on edge. “I tried to call Jason, but I guess he’s out and about with Roy and Kory.”

Bruce hummed. “I’m glad he has friends around.”

“Yeah. Sucks he’s still not… that- you know.” Dick sighed and pressed his cheek against his dad’s shoulder. For someone so brick like, he was so soft. Must be a dad thing.

“Do you miss Koriand’r?” Bruce asked. They watched as Cass’s cat, Scar, slinked towards them, tail up and body wrapping around anything he could. Bruce held out his hand to let Scar rub his soft head there.

Did Dick miss Koriand’r? A large part of him wanted to ignore the question, plaster a grin made for a show on his face, and pretend that all was good. Dick sighed and let the frown stay on his face. “It still hurts. I mean, you know how happy I am in my relationship now, but. She was my first love, even before Babs, really. We were together for so long. I thought we were it for each other. Yeah… I miss her. But if she’s going on some sort of revenge tirade with Roy Harper and my little brother and doesn’t want me in her life anymore, then I need to move on.”

“Relationships are hard.” Bruce simply stated. “Why do you think I’m forty-five and still single?”

“Uh, cause you have the emotional capacity of a pet rock?” Dick joked, only semi-fearful that his dad would try to end the conversation there and beat himself up for it. He was pleasantly surprised when Bruce’s lips lifted in a smile, one he was possibly trying to contain. “You’ve had good runs though. Selina. Vale. Hey, maybe you can hit up Talia Al Ghul sometime?” Dick joked with a grin.

“Do not even say her name. That woman is like a curse. I had to say her name three times in front of a mirror once to summon her and her father once.” Bruce said with a smirk.

“Thought that was John Constantine?” Dick laughed out.

“Constantine? He’s just a pain in the ass.” The two laughed, which gained attention from Dick’s siblings, who just grinned at them and resumed their actions. “I don’t think I’m cut out for relationships.”

Dick pushed at Bruce’s shoulder. “Aw, c’mon Dad, don’t say that! You’ll meet someone who can deal with the whole package. And if not, then you have just have to deal with having Tim living in the Batcave until he’s your age by your lonesome.”

Bruce snorted and held his hand up to hide his smile. He collected himself enough to say, with a straight face, “Don’t be mean to your little brother Dick.”

“Eh, gotta make do with that nickname somehow.” Dick replied, his cheeks hurting from the smiling and laughing he’s done. “This is nice. We need to talk more often.” Bruce took Dick’s mug from his hands and took a drink, practically downing the whole thing. Dick gasped and tried to retrieve it, but the damage was done.

“Yeah, definitely should.” Bruce smirked, placed the mug down, and strolled over to the teenagers. Dick stared at the mug for a bit before he sighed, stretched, and crawled his way over to the group.

  

**_December 25, 2017_ **

Jason held out his cigarette towards Dick, his eyebrow quirked up. Dick sighed as he sat down next to his brother and took a drag. He hadn’t smoked since Jason had died, but the actions and swelling of his lungs were all too familiar. Dick handed it back to his brother, suppressing a slight cough.

“Gone inside yet?” Dick asked as he watched his breath flow into the air in white swirls, mixing with the smoke from Jason.

Jason stayed silent. Dick was just about to speak again, figuring Jay wasn’t going to talk, when his little brother said, “I’m afraid.”

Jason? Afraid? That was a hard feat to accomplish. This was family time on Christmas, not The Joker out of Arkham, which was what normally set Jason on edge. Dick couldn’t wrap his head around why his little brother felt scared.

“Of what?”  He asked, taking another drag. Damn, it felt good. No wonder young him used it as a vice regularly. No wonder Jason did.

They stared ahead at the white sheet of snow that covered the ground and make the trees glisten. “I… I know we are all starting to get along. Duke is cool as fuck, and so is Cassie and Steph. Alfie is Alfie. Bruce and I are finally in a place where I’m comfortable again. I don’t look at him and see how he’s failed my memory or blame him because I know him. You were right, four years ago. We were close. That’s why it hurt so much, him bringing in Drake and not killing the dumbass piece of shit clown. I’m actually… glad. Glad and happy. I didn’t know I could feel this way again.”

“Then why are you afraid Jay?” Dick felt a stinging in the corner of his eyes and beat it back.

“I’m afraid it’ll be like nothing really changed. We’re all one big, happy family, and nothing can fuck it up. That I’ll stay happy and then it’ll crumble. Crumble like every other fucking thing in my life has.” His voice shook and the cigarette fell from his shaking hands.

Dick scrambled to face his brother. His hands reached up and grabbed Jason’s face so he could look him in the eye. “I will never let anything happen to you. You hear me? All I fucking want is for you to be so fucking happy. To play _Pokemon_ and read your horrible public school mandatory classic banned books and live and be fucking happy. We will never let you crumble and fall and feel so damned alone again. I will go against anyone or anything, I don’t give a shit anymore. You’re my little brother and you deserve to be happy. You deserve this. Please, _please_ don’t be afraid.”

Jason rubbed his hand over his eyes and mumbled something out that Dick couldn’t make out, but he didn’t press Jay, just sat with him. “Dinah’s here with Babs, huh.” Jason said as he pulled out another cigarette from the pack in his pocket. He held out the box to Dick. Thinking to hell with it, Dick took the offered cigarette.

“Yeah.”

“They dating?” Jason asked with the cigarette in his mouth. “Last I heard Dinah dropped Queen so hard the man had vertigo.”

Dick laughed. He didn’t pry much into the life of the Arrows. Roy was still making baby steps towards being friends with the Titans again, but everyone understood his wariness. Mia, Artemis and Connor were pretty elusive, only ever sticking to the same five people, one city, and that was that. But, last he heard from the rumor mill, that was exactly the case between Black Canary and Green Arrow.

“Not sure if they are, seem close though. I guess we’ll have to use those detective skills we all supposedly have.” Dick smiled around the cigarette in his mouth and Jason smirked. “What about you? Any lucky gals? Guys?”

“Uhhh,” Jason made a face, his cheeks seeming to grow even more red, and not from the cold. His reaction made Dick grin, reminding him of when his brother was younger and awkward when it came to matters such as relationships. Jason made a huffing noise. “No gals for me. At all. There is one guy.”

Dick smiled. He always had a little suspicion that Jason was gay, but he never pried when it came to the internal struggle he clearly had growing up. He was glad that he finally came to terms with it though. “Tell me about him.” He rested his chin on knees and stared past his brother, at the falling snow, the delicate cracks in the manor itself. He gave Jason time. If he didn’t want to talk, then he wouldn’t.

“It.” Jason mumbled before finding his voice. “It was supposed to be more about fun at first, but now it’s. I enjoy our time together, talking, laughing, just _being_ . With him every moment feels… cinematic and poetic and fucking fun. And _fucking fun_ , ya know?” Jason joked with a smirk, obviously trying to diffuse from how much emotions he showed to Dick.

The snow fell. “I’m happy for you.” The cold was getting worse, the only warmth coming from body heat and the small fire of their cigarettes. “Hey, let’s go inside.”

“Good idea, I’m freezing my balls off.” Jason squashed out the light from his cigarette, glanced at it, and stuck it back with the pack. Dick did the same.

They strolled into the manor, Dick’s arm thrown over Jason’s shoulder, trying to get Jay’s stubborn ass to laugh again. Little ribbons and clumps of glitter were littered the floor. The smell of pastries and hot chocolate. Christmas music played from the corner of the room from Alfred’s record player that Tim had found hidden the attic. Laughter and squeals fluctuated, smiles and content looks on everyone’s faces for once.

Jim Gordon was sharing a bottle of wine with Kate. Dinah Lance was resting her head on Barbara’s shoulder, having a quiet conversation with Bruce. Cass had her head in Bruce’s lap, letting their father pet her hair, while Steph drew on the heels of her feet with purple marker. Harper and Cullen sat near the tree, gathering up all the candy canes they could into Harper’s one of their gift bags. Tim and Duke were concentrated on their own _Nintendo 3Ds_ ’ but would lean towards each other with a smile and a laugh. Alfred watched everyone with happy eyes, his handkerchief in his hand.

Jason wrapped his arms around Alfred and kissed the man’s cheek. “Hey _Abuelo_ ,” Dick heard him say, “any of my gifts under that tree or has the gremlin Tim stolen them?” Alfred didn’t even scold him, just grinned, dabbed at his eyes again. The two talked quietly. Dick smiled at them and made his way to hug everyone and shake Jim’s hand.

“How are you son?” Jim asked.

Dick glanced at his family. “Good. It’s been a bit of a rocky year, but it’s coming to a nice end.” Seventeen years since his first Christmas here, with just him, Bruce, and Alfred. A part of him still can’t comprehend it all- the suits and the pain and the family and the love. So much changed, and still was changing.

Everyone had been roped into watching Jason neatly open up his presents, who had turned away from them so they couldn’t see his blush. “Master Jason, please turn this way so I can see you.” Jason groaned, but went along with Alfred so the old man could take as many pictures as he wanted. He contained his smiles with each gift- books, a pair of fluffy Wonder Woman slippers, a blank book and set of different colored pens, a mug with ‘Not A Complete Asshole’ written on it (from Tim), and one of Bruce’s old leather jackets that Jason used to steal and wear to school over those lame little sweater vests he used to wear. His eyes turned red and he visibly wiped at them when he pulled it out of the bag.

He shrugged it on.

It hit Dick just how much Jason had grown. He knew it, he saw it, but it just hit him like a ton of bricks. When he was fourteen, it was baggy and big, but now, at twenty-three, it fit like it was made especially for him. Dick shared a look with his father, and knew they were thinking the same thing.

Everyone was sharing their favorite Bruce storied when the doorbell rang.

“Huh, must be one of someone's suitors.” Alfred raised an eyebrow at Tim before walking to open the door. Tim shouted towards him, “Kon’s at the Kent’s, I swear!”

“Damn, Replacement can’t go a day without his Kryptonian’s di-” Jason smirked, making Tim turn red and attempt to kick at him. Bruce shook his head at them as Steph began to team up with Jason to make fun at Tim.

Laughter on his lips, Dick turned towards the hallway to see Alfred, pale and wide-eyed. He stood up, a question about to pass his lips, but froze and stared. “Oh my God.” He could feel the tension in air as everyone turned to see what caught his attention.

Right behind Alfred stood a basic carbon copy of Bruce. He was short, below five feet, with skin darker than Bruce’s. His black hair was cropped short and spiked. A frown decorated his face. He wore a black outfit, a little white paper clipped onto his shirt. The kid stared at them all, eyes seeming to be calculating. He reached for his shirt and unclipped the paper. He stepped towards Bruce, hand holding out the paper.

Dick watched Bruce tentatively take the paper. Without thinking he bound over to Bruce to look over his shoulder to read the paper. Holy shit.

_Here is your son._

_Having trouble at the home front, so please take care of him while I am preoccupied._

_Talia Al Ghul_

“Huh.” Dick mumbled and glanced at the kid. Bruce had a biological son. With the daughter of the demon head. He glanced at his siblings, who gave him questioning looks. “Son,” He mouthed towards them. Their eyes widened and went back to stare at the kid.

The kid stepped around Bruce and glanced around. “This is adequate. It seems that my mother is forcing me to stay with you, Father, for a few months. Perhaps we shall shed away the vagrants and have a discussion-” The kid trailed off, distracted by Scar, who had slinked towards him and was rubbing his legs happily. “Hello. Pleasure to meet you, cat. I am Damian Al Ghul.” He leaned down and scratched at Scar’s ears.

Dick wanted to cry. He introduced himself to the cat and not them. And called them all _vagrants_. Wasn’t he just thinking about change? Well, this was certainly something he never saw coming.

“The fuck? How old are- holy shit.” Jason shook his head and rubbed his forehead. “Should of realized, fucking shit. Wait it’s- hey, wait, why did Talia drop you off now? Shouldn’t your spoiled ass be tormenting some assassins?”

Dick closed his eyes. The League. Bruce had his suspicions that they had something to do with Jay’s resurrection, his terrible rage, but Jason had never confirmed a thing. Apparently, it was them.

“I am surprised you remember me, Todd. As I recall, your time with the League was not a most memorable time for you. Yes, I would regularly be training, especially today, however my grandfather has been…” Damian scrunched his nose. “He has been disposed of. Mother felt I would be safe with my father. Now, where is my room?”

**Author's Note:**

> any guesses on Jay's mystery man? That's something I'd like to go further with in a later fic, of course! This take me a while to write and I just love it so much, it's my baby. The next one in the series will possibly be Clark centric, Iris West centric, or one about Jason. All depends on what I finish first lol
> 
> Damn tho... love grandpa alfred getting lots of love and appreciation like he deserves.... also??? Jason crying??? No but also... yes.... ya know?
> 
> Please leave a comment, kudos, or even subscribe to the series if you are interested in this work! Come talk to me @barryudonescrewdup on tumblr and check out some of my moodboards under the tag 'my moodboards' if you stop by! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
